


Loyalties

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs questions Tig in regards to his loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalties

Chibs had asked Tig once about where his loyalties lie.

"You should know," was all Tig said before storming into the clubhouse.

"What's up with him?"

"I ain't got a clue." But Chibs paid it no mind and returned to his work, occasionally joining Juice in teasing the Prospect.

Tig was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the afternoon.

"Bastard must've gone off to hit on some pussy," Clay said when Chibs asked.

But when Chibs returned to his room, he found Tig there.

"Christ, Tig, where-"

Tig got up, kissed him and grinned.

"Wanna know where my loyalties lie?"


End file.
